1. The Field of the Invention
This invention relates to methods for making decorative thermoplastic panels with a flexible die, as well as decorative panels formed by such methods.
2. Background and Relevant Art
Recent trends in building design involve using one or more sets of decorative panels to add to the functional and/or aesthetic characteristics of a given structure of design space. For instance, some recent architectural designs have implemented synthetic thermoplastic polymeric resin panels for use as partitions, displays, barriers, lighting diffusers, decorative finishes, etc. Polymeric resin panel materials may include, for example, poly vinyl chloride (PVC); polyacrylate materials such as poly (methyl methacrylate) (PMMA); polyester materials such as poly (ethylene-co-cyclohexane 1,4-dimethanol terephthalate) (PET) or poly (ethylene-co-cyclohexane 1,4-dimethanol terephthalate glycol) (PETG); glycol modified polycyclohexylenedimethlene terephthalate (PCTG); 1,4-cyclohexanedimethanol (CHDM); polycarbonate (PC) materials, and the like. Materials used in producing polymeric resin panels may also include any number of similar resins or resin alloys that trace their component origins to derivatives of petroleum processing.
Resin panels are popular compared with decorative cast or laminated glass panels, since resin panels are generally more resilient and have a lower specific gravity than glass panels, while having a similar transparent, translucent, or decorative appearance. Decorative resin panels may also provide greater design flexibility as compared with glass panels, at least in terms of color choices, degree of texture, thickness, and overall physical characteristics, such as flexibility and impact resistance. Furthermore, decorative resin panels have wide utility since manufacturers can easily and inexpensively form and fabricate single or multi-layer laminate resin panels that include a large variety of artistic designs, images, shapes, structures, and assemblies. Manufacturers can economically produce resin panels as either flat sheets or three-dimensional (i.e., curved or shaped) formations, that can potentially include compound curvatures. As a result, resin panels have a fairly wide functional and aesthetic utility, and provide designers and architects with the ability to readily change the design and function of new and existing structures.
Decorative thermoplastic panels can include various decorative features. In some instances, decorative thermoplastic panels may include an embossed design or a pattern thereon. Conventional methods for manufacturing decorative thermoplastic panels with embossments, depressions, or recesses typically require depositing a releasing agent between the thermoplastic resin sheet and a tool or mold. Frequently, the manufacturing methods provide for placing a sheet of release film between the tool and a thermoplastic resin sheet. The release film can prevent the thermoplastic resin sheet from binding to the tool and can facilitate a clean release of the finished decorative thermoplastic panel after the manufacturing process is complete. The use of a releasing agent, however, also can cause the entire sheet (i.e., the recessed portions and the non-recessed portions) to have the same sheen or gloss level as the release agent.
In addition to the foregoing, conventional methods for forming embossed panels are often time consuming and/or otherwise expensive. For example, conventional processing typically requires preheating of the resin panel to avoid cracking, or otherwise, damaging the panel or tool or mold during processing. Furthermore, conventional molds with intricate or complex designs are expensive.